


Stir My Batter

by Resmiranda



Series: Nighttime Adventures [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, VICTOR IS CLINGY, Victor is also horny, i wrote this tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: Victor hums soft and low. “Butter?” he questions, like Yuuri had just told him he needed to get the lube.This is doing nothing for his concentration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbiris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbiris/gifts).



> A friend gave me the prompt: It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear au.
> 
> I tried to write it tipsy. It's basically the crack version of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9419501).
> 
> Please let me know if you spot typos!
> 
> Also I have no idea why the tag Victor is clingy is in all caps I can't make it stop.

“Yuuri?”

_Damn it._

One of these days, Yuuri was going to not wake Victor up with his midnight—well, 2AM but who was really paying attention—excursions.

Victor sleepily rubbed at one of this eyes with his fist. “What are you doing?”

Yuuri looks down at the pan he had finally excavated from the pile—the culprit of Victor’s waking.

Yuuri is suddenly very uncomfortable.

“I—I was…” He hesitates as long as he dares. “craving cake.”

Yuuri preemptively cringes, waiting for the reprimand, the lecture. He knows he hasn’t done anything worthy of a reward lately, so he fully expects Victor’s disapproval.

“ _Mm_ , okay. Why don’t we bake together since we’re both up now, anyway?”

“Yes you’re— _huh?!_ ” he cries when his tired brain pieces together what Victor actually said versus what he thought he was going to say.

Victor steps into his personal bubble, wrapping warm arms around his waist. “Why not?” Victor must read Yuuri’s mind, for he continues, “Don’t worry, Yuuri. I’ll just make you work _extra hard_ to make sure you don’t gain weight.”

The way Victor stresses the words drops something hot and pulsing in Yuuri’s gut. The twitch his cock gives inspires him to whirl back around, to the flour and sugar and eggs laid out on the counter. Victor’s chuckle helps _nothing_.

“So…” Victor drawls, saddling up to him from behind this time, Yuuri’s cheeks feeling warmer than ever. “Where do we start?”

The genuine curiosity in Victor’s voice makes him turn. “Victor… have you never baked a cake before?”

“ _Nm-mm._ ” Victor shakes his head against the back of Yuuri’s neck. Victor’s hair tickling his bare skin makes him shudder.

Yuuri’s indignation makes him forget his embarrassment for a moment.

“ _Never?_ ”

Victor pulls away, just a little, drops a kiss onto Yuuri’s cheek.

“I’ve never had a reason to learn.” He bends until he can meet Yuuri’s eyes. “Teach me?”

Victor’s blue eyes are dancing like the ocean, and Yuuri is helpless to say no.

“Okay.” Yuuri turns back to the ingredients, but promptly forgets everything he knew about baking when Victor glues himself to his backside, making no effort to mask his interest in Yuuri’s half-naked form.

“V-Victor…” he protests weakly.

“C’mon, Yuuri,” he purrs next to his ear, “teach me.”

“R-Right!” he squeaks. Actually _squeaks_. Not that it’s the first time it’s happened. It’s just… after more than a year of knowing this man, _living_ with this man, he would have thought he’d have gotten used to his shameless flirtation.

He hasn’t.

(He’s okay with that.)

Yuuri helplessly looks back at the ingredients, trying to recapture even the slightest bit of focus.

 _Butter_. Finally, something comes to him. He needs to start with butter. He tries to reach for it, but Victor, still half asleep, is in fine octopus form, making moving incredibly difficult.

“Victor, let go, I need to get the butter.”

Victor hums soft and low. “ _Butter?_ ” he questions, like Yuuri had just told him he needed to get the lube.

This is doing nothing for his concentration.

Yuuri finally elbows him in the side. Victor instantly releases his hold with a soft grunt. “Yes, _butter_ ,” he throws back, giving Victor a soft look over his shoulder to ease the blow. Victor looks preciously rumpled. Hair tousled and eyes droopy. Yuuri can’t stop the smile that turns up the corners of his mouth. He’s the only one in the world who gets to see Victor like this, and it fills his chest to bursting. Even the pout on his lips seems cute at this early hour, and he pecks Victor on the cheek quickly, before he can talk himself out of it, and turns back to his ingredients, quickly dropping the butter into the bowl he had procured earlier and mashing it until the cream starts to weep.

“Then, sugar,” he mutters. It’s mostly to himself, but he can tell Victor is listening, too. And so it goes, with Victor clinging to Yuuri, and Yuuri doing his best to reach and measure and mix with Victor trying his hardest to become Yuuri’s second skin.

And if, at some point, the whispers between them become less about mixing and more about grinding, well… that’s okay, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr if you like! [ resmiranda13](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/).


End file.
